You can't take the slash from me
by darkandstormyslash
Summary: Darkslash - How far is Simon Tam willing to go to keep his sister safe? Rated for m/m and dubcon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING: Dubcon slash between two characters on Firefly! Other than making them both gay as the ancient greeks I've tried to keep everything in character. Enjoy...**

* * *

Part 1

Men had needs didn't they? Normal needs, for normal things. Even if it wasn't in the normal way. And Jayne knew what he felt wasn't normal, hell he'd been told enough, taught enough, one of his 'uncles' (his mother had always had men hanging around, and he'd been forced to call them _uncle_) had even tried to beat it out of him once. Jayne had got _him_ back though, shot the bastard right between the legs, hell he wouldn't be doing anything to anyone now, normal or abnormal.

A spaceship was a lonely place, and the women on the Firefly were mighty picky, even if Jayne Cobb _had_ been interested in them there would have been no joy there. Mal was out of the question, and while he'd managed to get a few gropes in with Wash (every time there was a blackout on the ship his hands wandered straight to the pilot's chair) he'd never dare try anything with Zoe watching, she'd gut him alive if she knew just what his fingers were doing everytime they were in the dark. And Wash just thought it was his wife, getting playful.

He didn't know just how long Mal's attack of altruism regarding the Tams was going to last, but he meant to make the most of it. River freaked him out, but whatever was going on in her head seemed not to be connected with what was actually happening; she barely noticed her brother, and probably wouldn't recognised a guy who was being used anyway. She'd never find out and no one else one the ship gave a damn about the awkward Doctor except Kaylee who, Jayne reasoned, would give up on the guy once she realised he was not reciprocating.

Simon Tam was easy bait.

He waited though, because someone who was now hopefully suffering somewhere had once expaended a lot of time, effort and belt-leather to explain to him (among other things) that patience was a virtue. He waited until it was late, until the guy's freaky sister was asleep in the medical room, and then knocked politely at Simon's door.

"Doctor? You in?"

Simon appeared, bleary eyed and uncertain, "Yes. What is it?"

"Problem, in the engine room, come on."

"Is someone hurt?" Simon grabbed his medical bag and followed the larger man, too sleepy to be suspicious. "Is Kaylee alright?"

Jayne didn't say anything, but led him through the insides of the ship, gesturing Simon into a small room. It wasn't until he was actually standing inside that Simon began to get suspicious, "Uh, Jayne?"

The merceinary pulled the lock across the door with a small 'click' and stood in front of it. "What?"

"What, um, what's the trouble?"

Jayne gave a one shouldered shrug. "No trouble. Just wanted to talk."

"What about." Simon snapped, his temper fraying as he woke up properly. "Why drag me all the way down here?"

"I've got a question for you Dr Tam. How far are you willing to go to keep your sister safe?"

"As...as far as it takes." Simon said warily, uncertain where this was going.

"See, the thing is I don't like you. And Mal listens to me, with one word I could have you off this ship and floating round in some strange space-port." It was a lie. Jayne knew that Mal would never do anything on his say so. Simon, however, did not.

"Well." Simon said, still uncertain where this was headed, "There's nothing I can do about that."

"Isn't there?" Jayne smirked.

"What do you want? I have no money, nothing of value at all. If you want an apology I believe I've already-"

"I want you on your knees."

SiImon gaped at him. In a swift movement Jayne reached forward, grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down. His knees hit the floor with a clunk that made him wince, "Jayne I still don't know what you..."

"You're a doctor, work it out." Jayne grunted, unhooking his belt.

Simon swallowed nervously, shuffling backwards on his knees, "Um, I don't really, I don't think I can..."

Jayne paused and looked at him. "If you don't want to do this, just say. As soon as that pretty mouth of yours hollers for stop I'll stop. Of course." Jayne smirked again, "I'll also go straight to Mal and tell him to find a nice deserted planet somewhere for you and the kid."

Slowely Simon shuffled forward again, "No... don't tell Mal."

"Sure?" Jayne grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and dragged him closer, pulling his underwear down at the same time. Simon gave a gasp, and the sight of that perfect red mouth, those soft rich-bred lips were far too much for Jayne forto resist.

He shoved himself forwards, enjoying Simon's panicked struggles, and for a moment was happy just to fuck away at his mouth, god knew it had been long enough since he'd been planet-side. He didn't continue with that for too long though, because while the kids struggles were certainly getting him rock hard he wanted something a bit more than just a wank in the dark.

He pulled himself out, mussing Simon's hair and looking appreciatively at his gasping panting face as he gulped for air, "OK kid, time to earn your fare."

"I'm already paying Mal." Simon grumbled, lifting a hand to wipe his lips.

Jayne knocked his hand out the way and backhanded him in the same movement. Simon gave a small shreakshriek, a bright red flush staining one side of his face.

"You aren't paying me yet." Jayne pushed himself closer, slapping another streak of red on top of the first one. "Get to work."

Slowly, hesitantly, Simon moved forwards. He had no idea what to do, but Jayne solved that by giving a growl of frustration, shoving himself in until Simon gagged and hissing, "It's not rocket science Doctor, just suck the damn thing."

Simon did, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes. Jayne wiped them away gently, and then slapped him again, the salt stinging the side of his face. Jayne's hands were fisted tight in his hair, ripping it at the roots, shoving his head forward, he had no control any more, no control at all over what this man, this mercenary, was doing to his body. Jayne had complete control and he knew it, he was _enjoying_ it.

"Doing alright down there Doc?" Jayne gave a lazy smile then a gasp. "Oh yes, oh Simon with a bit of practise you could be pretty damn good at this."

He shoved his fingers into the younger mans throat, making it even harder for Simon to breath, he was already choaking over the thing in his mouth. He struggled again, the slap in return was expected but he needed to breath, he needed to get out. He gave a moan and at the sound Jayne convulsed, shooting straight into the back of his throat.

SiImon dropped to his knees as he was released, coughing and spluttering. Jayne pulled up his trousers and watched him impassively, "Simon?"

Simon looked up, and Jayne grabbed his chin and spread the mess of the spit and cum all over his face, pressing hard on the reddened area near his cheek, "Next time kid, you swallow it. Understood?"

"Next time?" He said horrified, and this one wasn't a slap, it was a proper punch that sent him reeling against the side of the ship while Jayne scowled down at him. "When, uh," he flinched away slightly at the older man's glare, "Sorry but, when is next time?"

Jayne shrugged and left the room. "Clean yourself up. Next time is whenever I want it."

Simon didn't dare stand until he'd left, pulling himself up shakily and trying to wipe the side of his face of the same time. He tried to think of River, he was doing this for River, it was her he needed to keep safe.

He tried not to think of the uncomfortable tightness he was feeling in his trousers.

* * *

**A/N: I've got parts two and three stashed away on my hard drive...give us a shout if you want some more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with real life stuff. Enjoy!**

Part II

It feels good, Jayne thinks, to have his own little whore on board the ship, especially such a good looking one as Simon Tam. He likes the way Simon looks, continually flinching away from him and Mal, like he's afraid they'll hit him again. The way he always drops his eyes just after finishing a sentence, oh yes the doc knows his place sure enough.

It's going to be hard to keep fooling him though. Because however much Jayne sneers at Simon, he has to admit, the kid is sharp. Too sharp. It won't take him long to realize that Jayne Cobb has about as much influence over Mal's decisions as he does over gravity. And Jayne needs some other way to attach the doc to him, he wants to keep his pretty soft-skinned rich whore, who sobs and struggles so nicely.

There's something else he wants to try as well, he wants to treat his slut properly, not just a mouth-fuck, he wants some proper action. He's stayed off it so far, he doesn't want to terrify the kid and send him running off to Mal, but thinking about it, he figures there's a way to solve both problems at the same time, as it were. He doesn't know much about mind games, he can't beat the doc on gorram smarts, but he figures that threatening, that's something he's good at. Get the kid scared of what he might do, and then give him a touch of what he _can_ do.

So he signals to Simon at breakfast. It's a simple signal, he just drops his hand onto the doc's thigh and drums his fingers sideways, like you do on a chair when you're bored. And Simon tenses right up, it almost gets Jayne hard when he sees that hopeless helpless look fall onto Simons face.

It's a simple signal. It means that this evening, Simon will creep out of his bed and shiver his way over to Jayne's room. To Jayne it means a night of shoving the doc around, teaching him who's boss, and getting a nice hard fuck out of it. To Simon it means another evening of being forced into whatever Jayne wants, swallowing his pride and trying to hide the growing swell in his trousers that he feels every time. He has no idea what Jayne would do if he realised that Simon was getting off on the whole thing but he has no intention of finding out.

He comes over that night, knocking gently on the door before he pushes it open. Jayne is sitting on the bed, still in his slacks, legs apart, his elbows resting on his knees. He looks like he's thinking about something, but he straightens up quick when Simon comes in, eyes lowered, and quietly sits in front of him.

Jayne takes a deep breath, "Now, you know why you're here, huh?"

Simon nods.

"Why?"

"To...service you?" Simon has a semi-sarcastic ghost of a smile on that Jayne is just itching to slap away, but he can't, not yet, needs to get things straight first.

"I mean... you know what'll happen if you don't, yeah?"

"You'll get me and River thrown off the ship." Simon says, and frowns slightly when he says it, because he's noticed enough about Mal by now to know that the man doesn't tend to let other people make up his mind for him. He wonders why Jayne's so certain about the fact that he can sway Mal's thinking.

"That's not all you need to worry about." Jayne smirks. He's quite proud of that sentence. It implies further threats without diminishing the power of the first.

"What?" Simon can't work out what the hell's going on, or why they're even having this conversation. He just wants to get Jayne's cock in his mouth and get it over with.

For River, obviously. He needs to protect his sister.

"See you might be thinking, in that pretty little head of yours, that maybe you could convince Mal you're useful enough to keep. Or maybe you'll be thinking that even if he does decide to drop you, you'll have a few days without Jayne grabbing at you before you get dropped off."

Simon frowns and Jayne continues fast, not wanting the kid to start properly pondering things.

"Thing is, I've been easy on you so far. Treated you nicely." He idly backhands Simon for the incredulous look he gets for that sentence. "You ever seen the whores lining out at the docks on the rim-worlds? They'll show you what a tough time is, and if you try to push things any, so will I."

Simon gently wipes the blood off his lip, being careful not to stain his shirt, "I...think I understand. You're worried you might not be able to make good on your promise to throw me out, so you're threatening me." He bit the side of his lip nervously. It had been worth saying just to get Jayne's fish-out-of-water look, but he had a feeling he was going to suffer for that one.

Jayne gaped for a minute, pissed off at being so easily read. He gave a small snarl of frustration then decided, as Simon flinched back from it, that this was the best way to do things. No fancy talk, just straight out what was meant. Simon tells Mal, Jayne hurts Simon. Straight talk. His talk.

"Yeah." He says, then stands up grabs Simon by the hair and drags his torso over the bed, slapping him down when the boy tries to push himself back up. Simon gives a small surprised squeak of protest, then gulps as Jayne's hands push themselves under his shirt, rough calloused fingers snagging against his skin.

"What the hell's this shirt made of?"

"Silk." Simon whispers, squeezing his eyes shut because he's not stupid, and he knows there only one reason Jayne would want him in this position and most of him is dreading it.

"Who the hell wears gorram silk." Jayne rips it off him, finding it quite appropriate that he's just broken the smart fancy thing, like he'll break Simon, ripped up, tattered. He pushes his hands downwards, sneaking them over Simon's trousers and giving a quick squeeze. "Well?"

"Uh..." Simon squirms, then gives a gasp as Jayne slaps him muttering "Keep still." "Um, well, I do."

He's grateful that Jayne looses interest in talking early on, he's never sure what to say, or how to phrase things, and while he quite enjoys Jayne's roughness, he has no desire to be punched again, it _hurts_ and visible bruises always make Mal suspicious. Jayne's hands run all over him, taking him, owning him, and his hands fist into the sheets beneath him, they smell of Jayne and he feels his body reacting and part of him wishes it wouldn't.

That part is getting smaller and smaller as Jayne fumbles at his belt, and Simon buckles as Jayne's hand inadvertently runs over the hardness in his trousers. Jayne growls at him and knocks a fist into the side of his head "Keep gorram still doc." and Simon's eyes snap open in horror as his trousers and underwear pool around his knees and he's open, exposed in front of the mercenary.

Jayne takes a bit of a step back to enjoy the view and doesn't his little doctor-whore look nice. All spread out and ready for taking. He can't resist it, he swings his hand down and he doesn't think it's too hard but Simon gives a shriek and there's suddenly a nice pink mark which Jayne reckons suits his little slut mighty fine.

He strokes Simon's skin for a bit, down his back, beneath to his nipples, the calluses on his palms catching everywhere and Simon's wriggling again and even moaning and _that_ makes him hard, the pompous doctor moaning for _him_. He runs his fingers down, finds the little hole that's waiting and gives a small push with a finger.

Simon arches again with a whimper and half a scream. And Jayne thinks _hell this is gonna be a long night_, there's no way he's gonna be able to stretch the kid enough for Jayne Junior. And Simon seems to have realised this as well, because he's got that adorable look on where his eyes are desperately pleading but his voice won't dare.

So Jayne spits on his fingers and gets to work. It takes a while, but he's got all the time in the world. Simon scrunches his eyes again and tries to just cope with it, but his brain is crying and his body is so eager. It feels odd, and weird, and invasive but somehow good, so good. Jayne stops occasionally, to run a hand down his back, or slap a streak across his arse or sometimes just give a grin and ask his whore if he's enjoying this.

Simon just gives a small moan when he asks, and then clenches his hands against the mattress because every time Jayne asks that he follows it with a harder shove. And then Simon gives a wail when Jayne puts a second finger in, moving it around inside, pulling him open preparing him for something he knows is worse.

Jayne is getting rock hard on the knowledge that he's gonna be using this fragile breakable thing in a minute, he wants to watch Simon fall apart in front of him, ripped into a thousand pieces. The boy is so rutting tight it's unbelievable and it makes Jayne frown and wonder.

"Hey, doc?"

Simon gives a gasped "Yes?" wondering what the hell's going on.

Jayne scissors the fingers inside him and he collapses down onto the bed, desperately scrabbling at the sheets for any comfort they give, trying to block everything out, especially the tight heat in his own trousers. "Doc, you a virgin?"

Simon's reply is lost as Jayne pushes deeper, shoving the boys hips up to give him better access, "Anything but me been here before?"

Simon manages to groan a muffled " You're the first." Before Jayne shoves a third finger in and then he does break, snapping apart like Jayne was waiting for, tears flowing hotly down, hanging limp, held up by Jayne's hands and the heat in his trousers which is begging him to push backwards to moan instead of cry, to break all Jayne's rules and then let the man use him for anything, _everything_.

Jayne lays him gently back down onto the bed and then takes a step back, unbuckling his own belt and admiring the beautiful destructive carnage he's just made. "Now you ain't ready for this doc, hell you ain't ever gonna be ready but just you think on how much worse it could be if you ever go running to Mal."

He can't even tell if Simon is listening, he's just lying there sniffling and sobbing but oh, yes there, he's nodding and crying and saying in that soft gorram posh voice of his "Yes Jayne."

And oh that turns him on so bad he almost forgets to spit on his hand first, but he does, don't want the doctor messed up to bad after all, could be awfully difficult getting him fixed up. He leans forward and just pushes in slow as he can manage without going mad (which thinking on it, isn't actually all that slow). And Simon makes a weird high pitched squeaking sort of sound, sounds like a kitten being strangled, and Jayne pushes as far in as he can before pulling out and now Simon's sounds are all incoherent and he sounds like he's trying to get words in there. Jayne pushes in again, its so gorram good he doesn't even snarl at Simon for talking, it's been _years_ since he's had a virgin. He pushes in a bit too hard at that thought and Simon gives a cry and suddenly there's a bit more lubrication down there and Jayne hopes to hell he hasn't actually caused any major injury, but Simon seems fine.

He wonders if the kid realises that buckling his hips like that is actually making it _worse;_ pushing Jayne further in. And then he catches a couple of the words coming out all garbled and the doctor is still saying "Yes Jayne, oh yes, please, please." And it's the please that really gets him, even though he's sure at this time Simon is probably pleading him to stop he half doesn't care, just reaches down and licks a swipe at the boys ear with his tongue.

At that Simon shoves his hips right back and Jayne gives a moan. _Well if the kids gonna tease like that he deserves anything coming to him_. He grabs Simon's hips, almost lifting him right off the bed, and shoves them back and forth, fucking himself almost raw on that gorgeous tight unused opening.

_Heh, not half as raw as the doc's gonna be._

Simon screams, then gives a long wanton moan that sets fireworks off in the pit of Jayne's stomach. Simon isn't thinking any more, there's just the heat and the presence of Jayne all everywhere and the pain inside him which feels so _fucking_ good that he can't help but want more and suddenly he's screaming it "more, oh god Jayne, please, yes, more."

Jayne obliges, he's growling something Simon can't hear properly "Should've known you really were a slut doc. You've been begging for this since the day you first came aboard." And suddenly there's fierce swats working their way down the back of his legs, Jayne is strong, it hurts more than anything, but somehow doesn't _feel_ as much as what's happening inside him, it feels like he's burning up in sweet delicious fire.

Jayne picks him up and throws him down onto the bed then rams straight in after. And Simon's moans are howls, he's calling his name, Jayne's name and then Jayne slams into him and _comes_, straight into his little virgin whore, and that makes Simon come as well, screaming into the pillow, crashing against the mattress and then giving a last final whimper as Jayne collapses on top of him before rolling off.

There's silence for a bit as they both recover. Simon hardly dares to breath. He wonders if he should just quickly pick up his trousers and scoot away before Jayne recovers, except he can't remember how to walk.

The back of his legs hurt. Everything hurts, and now the _feeling_ is going it isn't good hurt either, just painful.

"So." Jayne says, and then pauses because he can't work out what to say next. He rolls over to look at Simon, who gives a nervous swallow and won't meet his eyes, his hair is disheveled and sweaty and hanging all over his face.

He looks terrified, and Jayne decides that it's all worked out OK anyway. So his threatening didn't quite work and the docs as sly as they come but now he's got a secret on Simon and the boy looks completely fucking terrified that he'll give it away.

Jayne looks him up and down, enjoying the way Simon shivers as his eyes roam over his body. With a grunt Jayne rolls over facing away from him and says, "Yeah. You'll do."

"What?" Simon whispers, daring to hope that he might have actually got away with it, that Jayne doesn't mind him enjoying it and still trying to work out whether _he_ minds.

"You get a day off, then be back here the night after tomorrow." Jayne pulls the duvet away from him and shoulders him off the bed; he lands in a surprised heap on the floor. "Now bugger off, I'm trying to sleep.

Simon collects his scattered things and makes a run for it, hoping desperately he won't meet anyone on the way. He's too grateful to have got away with it for his medical mind to protest that he'll need more than a day to recover from this, especially if Jayne's planning the same again.

The thought of that makes him shiver in anticipation.

He can't keep pretending that this is all about River anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there is a part three... does anyone want it? (heh heh)**

**I love used-Simon. I can't get enough of him, seriously. If you know any other used-Simon stories feel free to pimp them in the comments, even your own cuz I like reading them as much as I like writing them.**


End file.
